


Chore Wheel

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas complete an errand, Supernatural style.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Chore Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Doing Chores Together  
> Prompt 2: Dark & Stormy Night

Jesus, are we sure there even _is_ a body buried here?" Dean tosses his head back to glare up at Cas. The ex-angel is perched above him at the edge of the grave. A pair of Coleman lanterns to his left gives them enough light to work by.

"There's no reason to assume otherwise. The cemetery's records were extensive and showed no signs of irregularity or tampering, nor did this gravesite before we broke the ground."

"Yeah, I _know_ , it's just... We've been at this for over an hour and we still haven't hit--" He cuts himself off as the point of his shovel finally, _finally_ thunks against something solid and hollow. "Ah, _there_ we go. You wanna take over for a while, finish clearing this off?"

"Alright." Cas jumps down and takes the shovel from Dean, who hoists himself back up onto the damp grass.

"Uuuunggh," he groans, pushing his fists hard into his lower back in an attempt to quell the ache. "Why didn't we make Sam come dig this guy up? We could be warm and dry back at the motel."

"It's not Sam's turn," Cas reminds him. "He and Jack took the last salt and burn, and according to the chore chart that you drew up..." His voice trails off and there's a series of loud cracks as he breaks open the casket beneath his feet.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean singsongs as he gives Cas a hand up out of the hole. "I'm gettin' too old for these dark and stormy nights, though. The damp plays hell with m'joints."

Cas scatters salt over the exposed corpse while Dean drizzles it with lighter fluid. Tossing in a book of lit matches, Cas notes, "It's not exactly stormy any more. The rain stopped for good half an hour ago, and the sky is clearing. In another ten minutes or so, we'll be able to see the moon."

"Romantic," Dean snorts.

"It kind of is, actually. Once we've got the grave filled in, we could go for a walk around the grounds."

"Why Mr. Winchester, are you asking me on a date?" By the glow of the lanterns, the exaggerated fluttering of Dean's eyelashes is starkly visible.

Cas rolls his eyes and grins. "I am indeed, Mr. Winchester."

"Well, I would be honored to accompany you on a moonlight stroll. And just so you know? I put out. So you will _definitely_ be getting lucky tonight."

"Good to know. Now help me with the dirt."

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632346302423941120/chore-wheel).


End file.
